Idols (South Africa)
Idols is a television show on the South African television network M-Net, based on the popular British show Pop Idol. The show is a contest to determine the best young singer in South Africa. Season synopses Season One Season One Contestants The following is a list of Season One contestants, in order of elimination. David Fourie Nicole Billingham Rian Swanepoel Lyndle Kearns Cindy Bester Ezra Lingeveldt Ayanda Nhlangothi Bianca Le Grange Melanie Lowe Brandon October (runner-up) Heinz Winckler (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists Season Two Season Two Contestants The following is a list of Season Two contestants, in order of elimination. Noluthando Meje Khwezi Kekana Thelma Jansen Petro De Villiers Zama Sithole Karen Ferreira Kgomotso Tsatsi Wafeeq Saffodien Nazneen Leeman Jacques Terre'Blanche Poseletso Sejosingoe (runner-up) Anke Pietrangeli (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists and Wild Cards Season Three Season Three Contestants The following is a list of Season Three contestants, in order of elimination. Jamie-Lee Blokdyk Bonolo Molosiwa Pume Zondi Kesha Charlton-Perkins Martelize Van Niekerk Deidré Visser Ayanda Mpama Nhlanhla Mwelase Veronique Lalouette Nicky de Lange Gift Gwe (runner-up) Karin Kortje (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists and Wild Cards Season Four Season Four Contestants The following is a list of Season Four contestants, in order of elimination. Dominic Momberg Caroline Borole Yolanda Nabo Carla Louw Björn Blignaut Daniel Büys Tender Mavundla Munro du Toit Andriëtte Norman (runner-up) Jody Williams (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists Season Five Season Five Contestants The following is a list of Season Five contestants, in order of elimination. Ntsepa Pitjeng Daniel Baron Lizé Heerman Pixie Bennett Cameron Bruce Thembi Nkosi Lendel Moonsamy Graeme Watkins Jason Hartman (runner-up) Sasha-Lee Davids (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists Season Six Season Six Contestants The following is a list of Season Six contestants, in order of elimination. Gail Nkoane Bongi Mthombeni Jamie-Lee Sexton Jess Yallup Pieter West Adeline Mocke Boki Ntsime Sindi Nene Lloyd Cele (runner-up) Elvis Blue (winner) The following is a Bottom 3 Table. The Contestants written in Pink are female and The Contestants written in Blue are male NOTE: This Chart does not include semifinalists Season Seven Season Eight Season Nine Season Ten Season Eleven Season Twelve Season Thirteen World Idol Heinz Winckler participated alongside 10 other Idols in the 2 show mini-event World Idol. Heinz placed 4th place on 80 points. Heinz performed the Aerosmith cover - I Don't Want to Miss a Thing. Heinz received the following scores respectively. UK awarded 7 points Belgium awarded 8 points Australia awarded 8 points USA awarded 9 points Pan-Arab Nations awarded 8 points Poland awarded 6 points The Netherlands awarded 2 points Canada awarded 7 points Germany awarded 7 points Norway awarded 6 points South Africa awarded 12 points (default award) Judges and hosts Judges *Randall Abrahams (2002-present) *Marcus Brewster (2002) *Penny Lebyane (2002) *Dave Thompson (2002-2009) *Mara Louw (2003-2010) *Gareth Cliff (2003-2016) *Unathi Msengana (2011-) *Somizi Mhlongo (2015-) Hosts *Candy Litchfield (2002) *Matthew Stewardson (2002) *Sami Sabiti (2002) *Colin Moss (2003-2007) *Letoya Makhene (2003) *Liezel van der Westhuizen (2009-2010) *ProVerb (2010-) External link * Official website Category:Idol television series